Liberation or Apprehension?
Liberation or Apprehension? is a quest in . The Arch-Mage, Hannibal Traven, reveals that he has an informant among the Necromancers and he is concerned because he has not heard from him for some time. He asks the Hero to find out what has happened and bring the informant back safely. Background Raminus Polus reveals that Arch-Mage Traven personally provides the next task. Legally, the Council Chambers may be traveled to. Traven asks that an informant, Mucianus Allias, in the Ayleid ruin of Nenyond Twyll be found and rescued. He wants the Hero to arrive as soon as possible before the Imperial Battlemages reach the scene and botch the job. Walkthrough Upon entering Nenyond Twyll, the last surviving member of the battlemages, Fithragaer, is encountered. He mentions that the rest of the battlemages have been killed and the necromancers have retreated farther into the ruin. After shouting for the Hero to follow, he is almost immediately killed by a ceiling of spikes. Fight through the following halls to locate Mucianus Allais. Several Necromancers, their constructs, and wraiths appear in the following rooms. Each of these necromancers has a valuable, high-level weapon, potions, and gold. High Strength or the Pack Mule Feather spell helps in looting these things. Mucianus' fate When entering the room "Nenyond Twyll Riellesel," Mariette Rielle appears. After speaking to her, she turns hostile and attacks. After killing her, Mucianus Alias can be found behind a stonewall. However, he has been turned into a zombie. Wait for the journal-update, after which he can be killed. This is optional. The Hero may simply wish to report back to Traven. Journal Trivia *In the room that leads to the informant, there are two varla stones. Their cages can be opened by swimming to the buttons, one on each side of the walkway. *While it is possible to save the battlemage, no award is received from it. He can only give Rumors. *If the Hero tries to sneak past the necromancers to avoid fighting them, Mariette Rielle must still be fought. She does not immediately attack, but her dialogue is triggered when one is close to her, invisible or otherwise. *If the Hero's personality is high enough, or if they charm Mariette, it is possible to successfully yield to her when she first confronts them. However, attempting to speak to her after that will cause her to return to a hostile state. If she survives the quest, she becomes a non-hostile character and the Hero can persuade her and ask for rumors. *Killing or attacking Filthragaer will count as assaulting or murdering a member of the Mage's Guild, and the Hero will be cast out of the Mages Guild until they finish the quest to return. *Filthragaer may end up on the trap in such a way that it is repeatedly triggered, requiring an even more careful navigation of the room. This may be fixed upon returning from the second area of the ruins. Alternatively, one can use a weak fireball to blast his corpse off of the trigger. *If the Hero does not kill Mucianus, he will eventually make his way out into Cyrodiil to attack people until he is killed. Bugs *If one activates the trap that is supposed to kill the battlemage too early, it will not be activated by the battlemage, rendering the quest impossible to complete. de:Befreiung oder Annexion? es:¿Liberación o miedo? pl:Zadanie:Uwolnienie czy zatrzymanie? ru:Освобождение или казнь?